Packaged terminal air conditioner units generally include a casing and a sealed system within the casing. The sealed system includes components for chilling and/or heating air with refrigerant. In particular, a compressor of the sealed system operates to increase a pressure of the refrigerant. A speed of the compressor is generally variable to provide suitable efficiency and comfortable outlet air temperatures. However, constraints on sealed system components can limit the ability of the sealed system to operate efficiently at lower compressor speeds.
Accordingly, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit with features for facilitating efficient operation at low compressor speeds would be useful.